


Sabertooth One-Shots

by Nerdy_lector



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lector needs some love and attention, M/M, No Smut, Orga is having a fun time, Rogue is sassy, Rogue x Rufus, Sad moments, everyone is a crackhead, funny moments, sting x orga, yukino x minerva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_lector/pseuds/Nerdy_lector
Summary: This is basically all about sabertooth main characters and some will mostly will be about lector ( because he is my favorite exceed). This story will also have random chapters with one ship in it and one that is very sad. So, this is basically a one shot fanfic.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Frosch (Fairy Tail), Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore/Orga Nanagear, Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland, sting & lector ( Fairy tail)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My English can be weird when it comes to typing, so please bare with me.

Hello! And welcome to my first fanfic on this account. I hope you guys will enjoy this, because this fanfic is going to be wild. So first thing I need to say is that this will most likely be about the sabertooth main members ( which you probably know by the title and summary). Secondly, my English and grammar can be a little wonky. So please do not comment about that when I already know about it. Thirdly, this is my first time making a fanfic on this website. So please respect me for this fanfic and I will respect you back. Anyway, I hope that I can post the first chapter within this week. Since I’m in quarantine and that you guys enjoy this story of these underrated babies. <3


	2. Update?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update to this story.

~ So it has been a while since I last post the introduction to this story and I wanted to say sorry for not posting any chapters, I am currently having Problems with ideas right now.~

~ But I also did wanted to make this a side story about lector since he is an underrated exceed and not many people like him, which I understand. I kinda want to just tell a story about him and what is it like to see in his perspective ( if that makes any sense)~

~ I also wanted to ask if you guys have any ideas for certain ships that are only in sabertooth. But don’t suggest any AU’s because I am terrible at writing those. But you can ask modern and college AU’s only, those are okay to request. 

~ These are the ships that I am talking about;

* stingue  
* Minerva x yukino   
* Rufus x orga   
* rogue x Rufus   
* orga x sting

And other rare ships in sabertooth.

Again, I am sorry for not publishing any chapters for this story. My brain is literally not coming up with ideas. 

I hope your summer was great and are doing well in school if any of you had already started school. And I hope to upload any updates to this story. 

Have a nice day! <3


End file.
